


What you can live through

by enemy_xands



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Community: disney_kink, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aladdin/Jafar. Non-con bondage humiliation when Jafar becomes Sultan/exposes Aladdin. Can be pretty graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you can live through

**Author's Note:**

> disney_kink meme fill, now with edits of unseemly typos & mistakes and wonky formatting.

My head slammed into the cold hard ground again. I couldn’t even feel that side of my face anymore. Blood was dripping from a cut on my temple I knew, but only from seeing the drops on the ground. Maybe some from my nose. I tried not to dwell on the pain a whole lot because it was just going to come again…

So, the dream was over. I was exposed for all my street rat glory, humiliated in front of Jasmine and the Sultan, and probably the whole kingdom. And what was worse… Jafar. That evil, sick twisted snake. He’d gotten Genie and everyone and kicked me, Abu, and carpet far away to some frozen, snowy place using his sorcery. I swore on my last breath that I was going to make all this right somehow; every single mistake and regret brought on by my arrogance. We got lucky and saved ourselves from rolling off the edge of a cliff and being crushed by the broken tower, and I made a note to pat myself on the back for being just crazy enough to make it work.

But our luck ran out as soon as we got back to the palace.

It was a sick sight: Genie under that bastard’s control, the Sultan being stuffed with crackers by Jafar’s little stooge Iago, and Jasmine. Jasmine in a skimpy outfit and shackles, forced to serve. My rage got the better of me for a moment but I kept it together enough to formulate a plan. I landed on the open windowsill and Jasmine saw me first, thank goodness. Her desperate eyes were filled with hope and I saw she had an idea in her head but I didn’t know what—

Until she decided to…take care of Jafar. I don’t think anyone actually saw that coming… except, well, Jafar, that egotistic son of a bitch. He broke from arguing with Genie and I wasted no time swooping in with carpet and Abu. Genie saw me and in his glee nearly gave me away, but I quieted him down.

“…I can’t help you, what are you gonna do?” he’d asked. I smirked.

“I’m a street rat remember? I’ll improvise.”

And shortly after that it went to hell. I let Abu have at distracting that pesky Iago. For her part, Jasmine suddenly distracted Jafar with a kiss that made me light-headed and brought gasps from everyone watching. I thought I’d have the advantage with his back turned and his interests so piqued but I gave him and his ego too little credit. I was seen, somehow. He whipped around with fury burning in his eyes.

“ _YOU_ ,” he bellowed and the blast from his scepter tore through my stomach. Suddenly it was a rush for the lamp and I had to watch, again, as my friends fell to that cackling bastard. He tried to block me in with a circle of swords, but I yanked one from the ground and we dueled, but another hit to my bruised stomach had me doubled over in pain, then I was on my back and looking up into his snarling face.

“How many times do I have to _kill you_?!” he hissed as he drove his staff into my chest, so hard I thought it might go through.

I spat in his face on impulse. “Fuck you!”

It wasn’t my greatest idea of the night, but seeing the look of disgust on his face made it all worth it, even if I died right then which I was sure was going to happen. I looked around the room one more time and felt something bitter in my throat.

That bitterness turned to horror, though, when Jafar’s lips curled into another twisted smirk. Suddenly my mind was scrambling—it didn’t matter what happened to me but I had to get Jasmine and my friends out of this somehow.

“J-Jafar,” I stuttered, punctuated by another cry of pain as he swept the head of his staff into my ribcage. “Let them go… it’s me you want! Take me instead!”

It was a fool’s ploy and my foolishness was rewarded accordingly—of course he took me, he just didn’t honor the other half of the deal. He knocked me out, and when I woke up I was chained, nude. Typical. But for a nice change of pace, it wasn’t to a wall but the floor. When I was awake I was subjected to having my face slammed down until it was numb and being lashed with his cane on my back and ass. I refused to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream and it visibly irritated him.

“Scream, you wretched brat!”

“Never, you sick son of a bitch!” I yelled hoarsely.

“Then maybe you’ll do it for your friends!”

He yanked my head off the ground and I saw Jasmine, free from her hour glass tomb but now shackled to the wall looking beaten. Her father was next to her, then Abu, and carpet strewn in an unraveled mess. I wasn’t sure where Genie was, not that it mattered since there wasn’t much he could do; considering my condition I thanked the gods. It was bad enough for someone I loved to see me this way, I didn’t know if I could handle someone else I cared for and whose trust I’d already betrayed. I felt like an utter failure as it was. But unfortunately Jafar wasn’t done yet. He started that wailing, maddening laugh again and suddenly I was floating off the ground, released from my chains.

“All eyes are on you now, boy!” he shrieked and I felt my arms snap over my head and a thick, black band wrapped around them to keep them in place. I was suspended upright on my feet and Jafar was behind me. I closed my eyes tight but I could still hear everyone weeping quietly.

“I decided that for all the trouble you’ve caused me, death is too good for you, _Aladdin_ ,” Jafar said, hissing my name disgustingly. He trailed his sharp nails down my sides, drawing little beads of blood as he went. As those hands went down, two more rose up my thighs and spread them open, exposing my cock completely. The two hands on my chest pinched my nipples and singed them; I jerked backwards but when I did I felt… nothing? More of his evil sorcery. But his hands stayed on me, crawling all over my flesh. One hand gripped the base of my cock too hard, another delved between my ass cheeks and stroked around my hole, prodding in.

“No!” I yelled, but it was useless. I heard an echo of a laugh before the hands vanished completely. I was relieved, but not for long; an unseen but certainly felt whip began lashing at my back and chest, each sting underscored by my barely suppressed yells of pain.

I twisted in my agony but there was no escape. It went on for what seemed like eternity, a criss-cross map of welts forming on my flesh before it abruptly ended. I hung there, barely steady on my feet and my arms aching from having to support all my weight. I finally felt Jafar’s solid form behind me and for once he was silent. I saw him holding something clear and tube-shaped in his hand, but couldn’t fathom what it was until I felt it invading me. It had to be connected to whatever he was holding. I heard liquid swish around before it flooded me, and caught off guard I screamed then. The fluid filled me until my stomach cramped and to my horror I realized my dick was steadily hardening. Jafar looked down at me and mustered something between grinning and loathing.

“Filthy street rat,” he said darkly and squeezed me. It felt like my insides rushing out and I was standing in my own filth. I shuddered with humiliation and rage, so help me gods he would pay—

My plots for revenge were cut off by the bands around my arms tightening painfully then pulling me off my feet. My legs dangled for a moment then they were gripped by the same, dense black bands and I was suspended in the air. Jafar was behind me then and I could see he had something big and phallic in his hands. It was clear like glass, and judging by the smell it was slicked with oils. How considerate. I groaned helplessly as he plunged the dildo into my ass, almost to the hilt, stretching me and probably tearing me as well. He brushed up against something in me before he jerked out, pushed in again, still stimulating that same spot at a reckless, rhythmless pace. I screamed with abandon now at the pain and just when I needed it most, my body began to betray me and my dick was already leaking.

My eyes flashed white repeatedly like I was looking into the sun, and at some point I realized Jafar was no longer behind me but in front of me, sinking his claws into my face and holding my jaw; forcing his sizable dick into my mouth. I tried to bite, believe me, but to no avail.

“This is your Prince Ali, Jasmine my dear,” he crowed, his voice teetering on the edge of insanity. “Your savior, your lover, squirming like a bitch in heat!”

He gave one final shove into my mouth and came, the sticky seed escaping down my throat and choking me. A minute later I came as well but the glass dildo continued its assault on me. It finally slowed and my vision returned to normal. I looked over at the wall again in total defeat. Jasmine and the Sultan weren’t even looking at me now, but curiously something was off… it finally occurred to me that a certain monkey was missing. Had Abu escaped somehow? And where had he gone? And what the hell was he planning to do?

A slap across my face and I was forced to look at Jafar again, still sputtering a bit on his seed. He held a crooked dagger to my throat and he licked his lips, smiling.

“And now… you die. This time, _permanently_.”

He nicked my neck, and licked the blood from the wound and spat it back in my eye. I could only growl in response, my throat raw from screaming. I heard a faint skitter above me as Jafar forced me backwards, preparing to enter me again. Abu hung from the stone rafters, waving his fingers and the lamp gripped tightly with his tail.

Another scream as Jafar forced his way into me. His cock was hot, almost burning me and the pain was sharp and unbearable. I’d make him suffer for each thrust, each lash, each beating. It’s true Genie couldn’t outright kill Jafar, but one would be surprised what they could live through.


End file.
